1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus using balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known many game machines such as pinball machines, arrange-ball machines, roulette machines and so on.
The pinball machines are one that is played by an operator to put a struck pinball in any winning hole. If the pinball enters a winning hole, a predetermined number of pinballs are paid. If not so, that pinball will be withdrawn by the pinball machine. By adjusting the striking force by the operator, the initial pinball falling position can be changed to some extent.
The arrange-ball machines are one that a player hits balls toward a plurality of holes arranged into a lattice and numbered as by numerals 1 to 25, for example. When all the holes on any of the longitudinal, transverse and diagonal lines in the lattice are filled with the balls, the player becomes a winner. Also in the arrange-ball machines, the player can adjust the ball striking force to change the movement of ball to some extent.
The roulette machines are one that a player rolls a single ball on a roulette disc and stakes coins on a ball receiving recess.
With respect to a pinball machine, winning probability depends on positions of ball guide nails driven into the machine board. To know the positions of the nails providing high winning probability requires expertise. Judging the direction and force for striking a ball also requires substantial experience.
In the arrange-ball machines, similarly, the substantial experience is required for judging the direction and force for striking a ball. Moreover, there is such a problem that even if the player has last one ball, the ball becomes useless when two balls should be fallen into predetermined holes to win the game, for example. In other words, the game will finish before all the balls are used.
Since the roulette machines stake coins for only one ball, the game will finish in an instant when such a single ball enter one of the ball receiving recesses.
If a pinball enters either of the winning or void hole, the game will be finished in an instant with respect to that pinball. The arrange-ball game will be similarly finished in an instant when all the holes in a straight line are filled with balls.